Guardian Wolves
by Raphael-san
Summary: It is About A Wolf Guardian In human Form Protecting A Attorney Against Cry And Such. The Story Shows Both Sides Of This Wolf's Life Love And Work Alike. Please Enjoy


Guardian Wolves

**Guardian Wolves**

**Prologue**

**Some People Claim To Have Or Seen A Guardian Angel. To Be Honest, Guardian Angels Don't Do What We Do. The Wolf Guardians, Keeping in the Shadows, Willing To sacrifice them to save one's Life.**

**Chapter One**

**Walking Down The Tight Street, a Coated Figure, Shielding Itself from the Rain, Looked Down At the Floor. Pondering Life's Hardships Love, Crime, Job, Money and Any Other Bullshit. What He Didn't Know That from the Darkness, A Guardian Was Watching Him. Ready to Jump In His Life, Maybe Even Change His Life.**

**The Coated Figure Turned Down An Alleyway. He Walked Through the Darkness, Still Pondering On The Hardships. The World Was Dead To Him. Till That Gun Was Put At His Head.**

**The Gun's Barrel rubbed Against the Figure's Head, Slowly Scratching the Top of His Head. **

"**Give Me You Money, Bitch..." Shouted the Gunman, Holding His Hand Out, Waiting to Receive the Money **

"**Give Me The Fucking Money", The Cloaked Figure Showed No Emotion. **

"**Come On Shoot Me… I Don't Give a Fuck Come On"**

**The Trigger Slowly Pulled Back.**

**Chapter 2**

**A Sudden Flash of Darkness, Jumped In Front of the Gun Now. "Get Lost or You Will Get a Nice Scar, Across Your Chest" Spoke the Black Figure Slowly Taking Form from its Flash. The Gunman Moved Back In Shock, **

"**Where the Fuck Did You Come From" replied the gunman, Re-Aiming His Gun at the New Opponent. **

"**Fuck Off Bitch, My Business Is With This Mother Fuck Not You". Suddenly the Gun Dropped Out Of His Hand and Slowly Dropped To the Ground, Then the Gunman Ended Up With a Cut Chest. Blood Slowly Entered the Cotton of the Gunman's Shirt. **

**He Screamed In Pain.**

"**Jamie… Let's Go" Spoke the Figure Now **

"**Huh? How Did You… How You Know My…" He Stuttered, Just Realising, That A Mere Stranger Just Saved His Life In Some Unnatural Way. **

"**Now!!" Shouted Jamie's Survivor, **

"**I'll explain Later We Need To Get Out Of Here now". In Split Second, the Dark Figure Had Gripped Jamie's Hand and Started Walking out Of the Alley.**

**Chapter 3**

**Sitting On The Sofa, Half Scared Half Angry; Jamie Looked Up At His 'Guest'. **

"**Who Are You, What Did You" He Asked, Keeping Constant Sight On Him. **

"**I Am Someone…" He Replied, Standing Against The Window, Peering Out Of It. **

"**Don't Give Me That Crap, Who Are You How Did You Give That Man That Cut?" Jamie Questioned Him, Like A Criminal, "Well?" "You Will Laugh like Most Humans Do" He Peered Around To Look At Jamie with His Light Green Eyes.**

"**What Do You Mean…?" Jamie Looked Up At Him, With A Face Odd both Question and Anger. **

"**I Am A Wolf…" He Muttered, **

"**What the Fuck… Do You Have Mental Issues?" Giggled Jamie Trying To Hold Back the Laughter, the Stranger Vanished From His Sight. **

"**Don't Laugh At Something That Can Kill You" He Whispered. Jamie Felt Something Poke His Back A Sharp Object. He Was Shaking. **

"**I Don't Care, How Much You Laugh… I'm Gonna Protect You No Matter What" His Voice Still and Calm.**

"**You Haven't Even Asked Me My Name…" He Moved Away, Removing The Sharp Object From His Back. Jamie's Mind Slowly Calmed From the Ease of the Sharp Object's Pressure on His Back. **

"**Well… You Gonna Ask or What?" **

"**What's Your Name"?**

**Chapter 4**

"**It's Raphael…" He Moved The Sharp Object Away And Into His Jacket. "What do you mean you're A Wolf?" asked Jamie, Spinning on his heels and backing away.**

"**I am a Wolf Guardian, What You Humans Call Guardian Angels". As They Slowly Seeped Onto the Sofa, Raphael Lifted Up His Sleeve, Revealing A Mark. **

"**Wolf Faction, Teo'doma, Highest Ranking Faction". Jamie Looked At Him Still Half Scared, But Looked At It Astonished. **

"**Why Did You Protect Me, I Am Your Charge??" Jamie Asked, Leaning Into Him. **

"**No, You Am Not… I Merely Did It Out Of Heart" He Smiled Weakly At Him. **

"**You…Saved Me For No Reason…" **

"**Putting It Like That… Yes"**

"**I Am Not Worth Saving For No Reason"**

"**I Have a Saying; Never Think Life Is a Waste"**

"**What The Fuck Is That Meant To Mean" Jamie Looked Away From His Face.**

"**I Lost Someone For That Reason; I Won't Let It Happen Again". He Stood Up Cleaning Himself Down, And Slowly Walking Out.**

"**Don't Go…" Jamie Turned To Raphael With An Innocent Face.**

"**Why…?" He Peered Round His Shoulder.**

"**I Am Lonely"**

**Chapter 5**

"**Loneliness Is Normal When Losing Someone Close" Raphael Turned Around.**

"**I Am Not Familiar With It"**

"**Your Not… You Have A Lover?" Jamie Stood Up Walking Up To Raph. He Nodded Slowly In Response.**

"**She… Nice?"**

"**I Am Not In A Position To Talk About My Life"**

"**Fine… Thank You For Helping Me You Can Go"**

**Suddenly, Raphael Flickered Away From Sight.**

**The Grassland Laid Still In the Night Only A Moon To Reveal its Majestic Sight.**

"**You're So Bad… Raph You Shouldn't Be Protecting Someone Who Isn't Your Charged" Spoke A Male Voice Dressed In Leather, Black Wolf Ears And Tail Visible.**

"**I Can't Help It… He Just Needs Help"**

"**Like You Do?" He Climbed Onto Raphael**

"**Maybe… Depends What Treatment" He Ran His Hands Up The Man's Back And Locking Them.**

"**This One…" They Slowly Closed In On Each Other And Kissed.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Dawn Came Over The Horizon Hitting The Buildings Of The City Like Mirrors. The Meadow Was Hit And Radiated In Brilliance. Two Figures Appeared With Wolf Tails And Ears, Embraced Both Topless.**

"**Raphael…?" Asked On Of The Hybrids**

"**Yes Aiden?" As They Looked Into Each Others Eyes.**

"**I Love You" They Slowly Kissed Each Other, Running They're Hands Up And Around They're Chest. They Stopped Kissing And Looked At Each Other Romantically.**

"**I Love You More Know" Giggled Raphael, Licking Aiden's Cheek.**

"**Nooo, I Do" Childishly Thought Each Other.**

**Waking Up To The Heart F.M, Jamie Slowly Walked Over To His Kitchen, Scanning For Something To Eat. He Opened His Cupboard, Picking Up A Cereal Box And Placing It On The Worktop. He Then Pulled Out A Bowl From The Other Cupboard And Place It Next To Him. Tiring Reaching Down To The Fridge, Opening It And Pulling Out Some Milk. "**_**And Now For The News**_**" Spoke The Radio **_**"Multiple Slashing Assaults Leave Police Baffled, The Police Have Been Involved In Multiple Assaults Involving Slashing Across The Chest; We Interviewed One Of The Victims Of This. **_**The Radio's Voice Changed Into A Male Victim Much Like The One Which Attacked Jamie Yesterday. "**_**Mean Like This Guy Just Came At Me And Ran His Hand Across My Chest, And Then All I Saw Was Blood Across My Chest. He Didn't Even Pull A Knife, Know What Me Saying". **_**'Fucking Chav…' Jamie Thought, Pouring The Milk Into A Full Bowl Of Cereal**

"_**We Will Keep To This Story In Other News."**_

"**I Got To Go To My Charge" Aiden Rose Up And Pulled Raphael Up With Him**

"**I'll Be Fine"**

"**Honey… What Happened Was Not Your Fault" Aiden Kissed His Cheek**

"**I Love You" Aiden Flickered Away, Leaving Raphael In The Meadow. He Slowly Flickered Away Into Jamie's Kitchen.**

**Chapter 7**

"**Hey Jamie, How You Sleep", Jamie Jumped Out Of His Skin, Turning Around At Speed With A Knife In His Hand.**

"**Calm Down It's Me Raph, I Saved You Yesterday"**

"**Asshole Don't Come Up On Me Like That, Fucking Hell!!" Jamie Placed The Knife On The Worktop.**

"**What You Want?"**

"**Just Checking Up, Okay?"**

"**What You Gonna End Up Slashing My Chest Up As well?"**

"**What Are You Talking 'Bout" Raphael Looked Puzzled And Walked Over To Jamie**

"**The Radio… It Says They're Been Multiple Slash Attacks"**

"**I Am Not Authorized To Tell You Anything"**

"**WHY NOT?!" Jamie Looked Angrily Into Raphael's Eyes**

"'**Cause I Am Not Allowed To" He Looked To Jamie's Eyes, The Light Green Eyes Flickering Sweetly.**

"**I Am Only Authorized To Be Around You, Keep You Safe" Jamie Turned His Back To Raphael.**

"**I Need To Get Dressed…"**

"**Fine, Even If You've Dropped Something I Will Come Running In With Or Without Your Clothes On" Jamie Looked At Raphael Surprised.**

"**Fucking Pervert" Swinging A Fist At Raphael, Suddenly Raphael Gripped His Fist At Speed, Flipped Over Him And Spun The Same Sharp Object Out And Pressed It Against His Neck, Still Holding His Wrist.**

"**I Would Of Killed You By Now, Get Dressed Before I Have To Watch You Get Dressed". He Let Go And Slipped The Object Into His Jacket.**

**Chapter 8**

**A Few Minutes Later, Jamie Appeared Out In A Scarlet Shirt, Black Turtle Neck Jacket And Red Trousers. He Picked Up A Black Suitcase And Started Walking Out The Door, Raphael Following Close Behind. 'Must I Have Some Fucking Bodyguard' Jamie Thought, Locking The Door Behind Him Slowly.**

"**What Do You Work As Jamie?" Raphael Asked Looking Closely At The Clean Suit.**

"**Attorney… Defending A Man Accused Of Slaughtering His Wife With A Knife"**

"**Lovely… So I Am Guessing Your Getting Close To The Truth, But The Man Who Attacked You Didn't Want It To Be Put Into The Light?"**

"**I Guess So…" Jamie Looked At Him Shocked With How He Connected It So Quickly.**

**Few Hours Later, They Arrived Outside The Court House. The Air Conditioning Was Refreshing For Raphael, Having Taking Off His Jacket Revealing A White Top. He Looked To Jamie Slowly, Smiling.**

"**I Am Gonna Be Inside In A Sec, Go On". Jamie Walked On Doing As Raphael Instructed.**

"**Court Rise For Judge Steven O'Neil" Spoke The Usher, The Room Rose Up Like Victorian Children When The Headmaster Come In. The Man Came In With A Judge Wig And Ceremonial Gown, Then The Room Sat Down. Raphael Peering From The Public Gallery, Jamie Sitting In The Defence Barrier Of The Court, The Judge Voice Carried Through The Room Like A Human Megaphone.**

"**Defence Attorney Jamie Nightingale You May Begin" Jamie Rose Up Majestically.**

"**I Call Up The First Defence Witness, Frank Marshall" A Man Came Up In A Light Blue Shirt And Blue Jeans.**

"**Frank Marshall, Can You Tell Me Where You Were With The Matthew Clark At 10:32 P.M"**

"**I Was With Matthew At A Bar Called 'The Blue Night' We Had A Few Drinks After Work And It Was Naturally The Weekend" His Voice Sounded Slimy And Like A Lying Snake. He Told His Story About How Matthew Was A Good Man And Would Never Hurt His Wife In Any Way.**

--

**Author Comments: I Original Started This For Me And My Original Lover, Then I Stopped Since We Broke Up. It Was Originally Designed For The 'Raphael' Character To Be In Trouble With The Guardian Wolves Society, Then I Thought What The Hell Let's Put A Few New Ideas And People In It. Please Enjoy It I Will Finsh Writing It Soon.**


End file.
